Coping
by Patissier
Summary: Breakups are always easier to handle with a rebound. RinxLen, alternate ages and setting with sexual content in the first chapter.


**[A/N]**: Oooh... what have I done? I told myself I was going to continue my fanfics and write something happy for the Kagamines to contrast all this angst... but I- sigh. Written entirely on impulse! But I kind of like it? I actually feel like continuing this, but let's see. I'm so sorry if the smut is bland omgoodness. Oh. And. Rin and Len aren't truly related in this fic, but, if you find incest repulsive to the core, then don't read this. You're more than likely going to be offended. You have been warned!

* * *

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't."

"I don't mean this... you know what I mean."

"...Don't ruin the mood."

Rin obeyed, her bottom lip between her teeth, and continued to slide him in as two pleasured breaths escaped into the smoggy air. This scene was one the prostitute had ridden through countless of times before. Only the faces were different. In front of her was her repeated customer; a blonde of princely attributes. Twenty, male, pansexual, and as of late... single. And dare she mention it, her brother-in-law?

This was nothing.

This sex. The sound of his skin smacking against hers. This pleasure they were experiencing with one another. His groggy voice, weighted with longing and influenced by alcohol. It wasn't bad at all.

Not when she'd given the same privilege to married men, police officers, church Fathers, boys just hitting puberty, and their female counterparts alike.

Even if Len was her brother by blood, incest was nothing.

As blacklisted as it was for its revolt factor, Rin thought it was just fine. The whole concept of having deformed children? That was only when it had been practiced enough in their family tree to make it count. Granted, the risks were higher, but what kind of relationship held absolutely zero risks? That perfection didn't exist. It was like a stacking game. The first few generations could easily get away with reproducing between their own family, but repeat this over and over again, the higher the risk becomes and the more ominous the consequences. So many other cultures practiced it. Royal families practiced this to carry on their prestigious bloodline. It wasn't as uncommon or beastly as many thought it was. Every other argument was birthed from a lack of understanding. Society made it something to be so feared and disgusting that nobody dared venture any deeper into how 'bad' it truly was and would avoid the topic at all costs the second they saw it coming.

The world was a strange place. They singled out the most miniscule of sins and didn't pay a mind to the cardinal ones. Bash on love, ignore hate. Be disgusted with others and what they appealed, but be blind to how disgusting their own narrow minds were. Hate to justify.

Was it really their business?

What someone's love life was like?

'_It's just my opinion_', they say? With that tone so sharp that anyone could've seen it was intended to hurt rather than to express?

It was even more amusing that many of the incest oppressors were supporters of same-sex relationships. Why pluck one forbidden fruit and scrutinize another for picking a different one?

Honestly.

A thought so amusing it tickled her damp lips to let out a brief, dry laugh mid-thrust.

Len's hip movements slowed and a crease formed between his sweaty brows to eye her.

"What's so funny?"

Oh, right. How terrible she was; getting distracted when her poor, lonely brother was pounding his heartbreak away inside of her. Now that she'd been brought back to their situation, her thoughts vanished and her body let the sensations seep into her flesh once more. She tightened, he throbbed.

"Nn... nothing at all. I'm sorr- _ah_."

A pink haze as sweet as honey rose in her cheeks as she felt his gentle fingers brush against her nipples. They erected once more beneath his touch and she simply sat there atop of him as he worked on getting her wet again. It didn't take him long to realize that her breasts were her sweet spot. His palms cradled the mounds and a thin smile grew across his face. They barely fit into her C-Cup bras, but she found B just a tad too tight.

"S-Sorry I'm not as big as Gumi- _ahn.._ m-more-"

Len's face darkened, and his fingers pinched pinks with brute force. A yelp sounded from Rin and while he could hear that soft moaning, he knew it hurt her.

"Don't remind me of her."

Then Rin was obedient. As an apology, his caresses lightened again and so did his face. She mewled in approval. Len was never a rough guy. Never. Always sweet and thoughtful. The way he was trying so hard right now to become something else interested her, but she didn't wish to see any real change.

"Call out my name."

"-..Len."

Another reward came to her for doing that. He had pinched her again, but it was pleasant. He didn't give her a chance to finish her gasp when he'd taken the peaks and started twirling them between his fingers; squeezing and pushing the nerve bundles every now and get a reaction down there.

"A-Aahh... Len,_ Len!_"

Rin was squirming now. The core that had been serving as a pulsing heater to his member only continued to release fluids onto him.

'Atta girl.

Len could tell she was ready for another pounding when he felt himself effortlessly slick inside of her upon sitting. She was giving him her attention again, and what she reflected from her misty irises proved it. She wasn't far off in some distant thought. She wasn't ignoring him. Len loved it. Len loved being stared at like this. _Don't take your eyes off of me._ Even if his body was urging him to give in to what it wanted, he didn't. Not yet. He, instead, sent kisses down her neck and collarbone until he kissed one of her twin peaks. She let out another sound this time, but it was one of innocent confusion. Did he really just kiss her nipple?_ Kiss_ it? One of his index fingers tapped the other one as if to silence her thoughts and he took the nub between his lips. Just in between them. He clasped down on it and rolled it around until she sounded needy enough for a licking.

Then it came.

Her alluring voice, pleading him to stop teasing her in the form of his dreamy name. The tip of his tongue flicked and he dragged it against the flat tip; other one now dealing with his toying fingers. He felt his hair being gripped and a groan tugged his Adam's apple when her hips started to grind against his.

"Why are your nipples so sensitive? I can play with your tits all night and get you to cum just from that, can't I?"

All she did in response was moan some more and add a spring in her movement to get some friction going on. Of course he could. By the time he finished sucking on her breasts, he had her bouncing in his lap. She was soaking wet. Hah. Too easy, but that was her job, wasn't it? Being the beautiful whore she was.

They were finally in sync again.

Mind-wise.

Being careful not to topple her off from him, he guided her onto her back and she instantly recognized he wanted missionary to finish. Her thighs slid up the sides of his waist and she linked her ankles loosely behind him. That hold would get tight in no time.

Without warning, he pulled back and slammed into her with a strength to stun and she choked on her gasp. No mercy. Even if she was clawing at his back to get a grip of herself, he wouldn't even give her a chance. _Bang! Bang! **Bang! **_Len hammered himself deep inside every nook and cranny he could fit into and knocked her senses around as his slowly left.

"L-Wa- _shit_, agh-_ fuck,_ Len!"

She was rocking beneath him and he couldn't take his eyes off of her erotic body. He took in every little inch of her thin skin and the rocking of her stiff nipples against her baby smooth breasts. His sister-in-law had never looked so tantalizing to him before. The way her body was breathing him and his name was irresistible and her lips so delectable. He licked his own and dove down to sweep her voice from the air.

Her cries didn't stop there. He swallowed every, last, broken noise from her and smirked at how she sounded going down his throat. God, she was so perfect. Or at least, her sex was. Why hadn't he ever slept with her before? If he knew that it'd feel this good, he would've done it ages ago. To prevent _that_ from happening. To prevent himself from falling for _her_. To prevent himself from being a committed fool to someone who only used him as the dog he presented himself as.

"_Gumi-!_"

Len choked.

But he didn't stop thrusting. In fact, he only increased his pace and pressure and didn't allow another expression to cross Rin's face.

He didn't even bother acknowledging how she might've felt about it. The woman below him right now wasn't his family member. It was Gumi. Rin's blonde hair, so short and similar to his ex's, turned into a lush forest color. Those oceanic hues matched it, her breasts grew, and this scene was now him and Gumi making love as they'd done the first time they got together. In order to keep this dazzling hallucination, he shut his eyes and lowered his forehead down above her breast.

"Gumi, Gumi, Gumi. _Ugh,_ shit you feel amazing."

"Len, Len, Len! _Nn- ah!_" Rin played along. It wasn't hard to when he was snapping every last string of logic in her head. The guy had lowered himself and her clit was getting all the stimulation it needed from his pelvis stroking up against it. She could even feel his tongue lap at her nipple and catch it in his mouth, even though his hands had already roamed down and gripped onto her hips; onto _her_ hips. Both of their lower abdomens were burning and the blood was ripping through their veins wherever their skins touched.

"_Leeeen_," she groaned.

"Gumi-" he breathed.

Heavy panting. Endless endurance. Pure pleasure. They were stuck at this high and how long he could last at this speed was mindblowing. But she knew he was dragging out this moment as long as he could. She didn't blame him.

"_M-More_. Le-"

"I love you."

"...I_-ah!_ _Haah_, l-love you t-too..**_ AH!"_**

"I love you,"  
"I-"  
"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"...  
L-Len, I-I can't, I can't! I'm- _mmmn!_"

For the first time ever, Rin came first. White washed over her entire mind and her body spasmed, but he couldn't stop screaming. Len wouldn't stop. He actually growled and pushed deeper into her with a violence so fearsome she shook with anxiety. This was their sixth time that night.

"**LEN!** Len, I- st-.. sto**p!**"

Rin couldn't breathe. Her insides were so raw now that there was no way she could handle this! Her body had been tense before, but all her limbs had weakened and she whimpered as she failed to grip onto his back. But she was clawing. Clawing with all her might while Len broke even his own limits. How, _how?!_ That tell-tale pulsating of a cock just before orgasm had been active for an eternity now, was he just- was he really this desperate? Where was he getting all this adrenaline?

...He didn't take steroids or ecstasy, did he?

Shit, couldn't he hurt himself somehow like this? Or something?

Len's huffs were getting shorter and shorter and-

"_Fuck!_"

Another explosion of white overtook the both of them this time. Rin's pupils dilated; voice too worn to scream out in surprise when Len wrapped his arms around her in a death grip as he forced her to ride out his orgasm. The sweat was dripping and his voice was so erratic it sounded like it hurt. But even after they'd both caught their breath, he wouldn't let her go afterwards. Wouldn't even take himself out of her and permitted himself go limp inside of her. Whatever strength was left in her body was draining, and her senses had become numb. There were stars in her vision and a pitch in her ears, but she managed to understand that he wanted this closeness to last.

He needed somebody to hold tonight.

Or else he'd never make it.

Rin could hear sniffling about a minute later. Len's shoulders shook and a new wetness started soaking her shoulder. Apologies bubbled out of his lips and her eyes narrowed at how agonizing they sounded. She could hear his heart throbbing against her chest.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" He sobbed.

Rin's arms floated up and she embraced him and all his regret, misery, and broken heart. He hugged her tighter.

"Ssh... ssh. It's alright, Len. Just... you must be tired. You can sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up in the morning. I'll be here for as long as I can. I promise."

"Should prostitutes be making those promises?"

A bitter smile, though he couldn't see it.

"But I'm not a prostitute right now. I'm Gumi."

Len silenced himself. This wasn't an argument he wanted to push. It wasn't anything he had the energy to deal with. So his shoulders relaxed and he finally took himself out, a shiver shaking through the both of them at the chills and tingles that replaced their connection. Then down on their sides they went, arms still wrapped snugly around each other as she let him stay there and snuggle up to her.

"G'night Gumi... I love you."

Rin's breath sunk in, and she kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Len. I love you too."

Len frowned. The real Gumi would only answer with a curt 'night', but he didn't care. He told himself he didn't. His lips curled against her cooling skin as he felt her fingers brush through his hair and he let fatigue take him away to a dreamless night.

* * *

**[A/N]**: I am so sorry ahah. That's a whole lot of smut for one chapter, but like I said, it was something I did purely on impulse. Should I end it here? Yes, no, maybe so? Uhm-

Thank you so much for reading if you made it all the way down here! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome and appreciated! Have a good day. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
